Renaissance of the Angels
by xkawaiixpinayx
Summary: “I hate you...” Asuka said to Shinji. “I hate every stupid little thing you do!” r&r plzz


a/n: hiye, hiye! Diz iz a liddo ficcie about shinji, rei n asuka! Haha...pairings are technically obvious...i fink. I kinda made it like a sequel to 'The End of Evangelion' for some reason...Well if you didn't see that movie then uhm...i fink you'll still get it guess...Oh and if you were wondering what renaissance means it means rebirth in French. Well r&r alreadie.  
  
Renaissance of the Angels?  
"I hate you..." Asuka said to Shinji. "I hate every stupid little thing you do!"  
  
"But...Asuka...What did I do?" Shinji asked her while stretching a hand toward her.  
  
"Don't touch me..." She said and glared at him.  
  
"Eh..." Shinji said and withdrew his hand. "What did I do Asuka? Tell me...please..."  
  
"Ugh...Don't you get it already?!! I HATE YOU!" She yelled at him and stomped all the way to her room.  
  
"But...I didn't do anything...Did I?" Shinji asked himself.  
  
****  
  
'Why'd I have to be stuck on this planet with him?' Asuka thought while she landed softly on her bed. 'Why didn't anybody else live besides me and that idiot, Shinji?' She thought and rolled over.  
  
She just lay there staring at her clock. The minutes where passing by and it seemed like, she'd die of boredom. There was a knock on her door and Shinji opened it. Since she knew it was Shinji she just laid there as if she were asleep. There was a thud on her bedside table and the door closed. She rolled over to see what he left and sat up when she found out. It was a bowl full of crab soup. She started to eat because she was starving.  
  
****  
  
Tick. Tick. Tock. Tick. The clock went as he sat there with some crab soup in front of him. He started to clench his fist and he knocked the bowl over spilling soup all over the table.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me???" He asked himself as he got up to clean his mess. When he was on the floor wiping away some crab soup with a rag he looked up. 'Huh? R-rei? Is...Is that you?' He thought and looked up at the figure in front of him. He started to wipe his mess again. When he finished he looked up nothing but air. 'I guess it was just my mind...Playing tricks, again.'  
  
"Honestly...How clumsy can you be?" Asuka said while looking down on him. He ignored her and started to wash the dishes. "Aren't you going to answer me?" She said impatiently. Shinji just ignored her again and washed the second bowl. "Hello?!" Asuka said and shoved him. "Don't just stand there ignoring me!" Asuka said and pushed him again.  
  
"Stop...it," Shinji mumbled.  
  
"What? Did you say something?" Asuka said with a smirk on her face and pushed him some more.  
  
"I SAID STOP IT!" Shinji said and slapped her. He looked at her with pure hatred and left the room.  
  
"I...Don't...Believe it..." Asuka said and fell to the floor. "He...Hit me?" She said and touched her cheek. She stood up and went to the bathroom. When she was inside she looked at herself in the mirror. 'I can't believe this one actually hurt...' Asuka thought and touched her cheek with a finger. She flinched to the touch and started to wash her face.  
  
****  
  
'I can't believe I slapped her...Wonder how much it hurt? I better tell her I'm sorry,' Shinji thought while he sat on his bed listening to music. He hummed the lyrics to the song and picked up a newspaper. He quickly flipped through every page until the last article the one about a death in a secret lab. 'Mom...' He thought and stared at the picture of his mother. He started to read the article and turned his music up louder.  
  
When he finished reading he lay down on his pillow and started to think. He stared at his ceiling wondering why he was left on this planet. 'I wish I just died like everyone else.' He thought and got up. He passed by his mirror and stopped. He stared at himself. He put a hand up to his face and touched his cheek. 'I'm to...skinny...I think that's why Asuka doesn't like me...'  
  
SLAM.  
  
Shinji turned his head to the door. Asuka was standing there panting as if she were out of breath. Shinji stared at her and started to turn his music on louder. Asuka's mouth was moving but Shinji couldn't hear what she was saying. He just nodded his head in agreement as to whatever spouted out of her mouth.  
  
'He's making no damn sense...he's agreeing that he's an idiot!' Asuka thought surprised. 'Maybe his damn music's to loud and he can't hear me...' Asuka thought and took a step towards Shinji.  
  
Shinji just kept on staring at Asuka and turned his music on full blast because he didn't want his music to be replaced with her screaming. Her mouth was moving again. Even though she was so close he still couldn't hear what she was saying. He opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out so he closed it.  
  
"Halloo?" Asuka said waving a hand in front of his face. "Can you hear me?" She asked him. "Damn you're pitiful!" she said and kept on ranting about how stupid and deaf he was until she looked out the window. She stopped. Asuka pointed to the window her eyes wide open and whispered "Look..."  
  
"What?" Shinji said eventually turning his music off. Asuka just kept right on pointing out the window. Shinji got what she was saying and turned around to look at the window. 'An angel? Or an Eva?' Shinji thought. Suddenly a hand shot through the window breaking the glass and grabbed Shinji around the waist. He didn't bother to scream. After all screaming was just a waste of breath. He took a glance at Asuka to see what she would do but she just kept on staring. She put a hand up as to stop the Eva...Angel or whatever it was but she was speechless.  
  
"Aren't you at least going to do something?" A new voice said. 'Kaoru?' Shinji thought and turned to look at the person. It was Kaoru. "Kaoru!" Shinji shouted.  
  
"Yes, it is I, Kaoru," he said and another person shot out from the window and landed on the bedside.  
  
"Hello Shinji...Asuka," Rei said to both of them.  
  
"Why did you...?" Shinji said struggling to get out of the grip of the thing holding him.  
  
"Ah...yes, that," Kaoru said. "Rei...would you mind letting Shinji go?"  
  
Rei nodded her head in agreement and stood up to go to the "Eva/Angel". She merged with it and the figure became a large pale looking Rei. She let Shinji go but when she did Shinji held his head as if he had a headache. When Shinji finished Asuka spoke.  
  
"Kaoru...Is it...Is it really you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes...it's me, Asuka," He said.  
  
"So then...you're alive, right?"  
  
"Well, not exactly,"  
  
"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?"  
  
"What I mean is..." Kaoru said thinking for words. "What I mean is I'm not alive and I'm not dead."  
  
"What?!" Asuka said confused by his answer. "I thought...But...Shinji killed you!!"  
  
"True...Shinji did kill me," Kaoru said.  
  
"If you're not alive and yet not dead, then, what are you?" Shinji asked him.  
  
Kaoru stayed silent.  
  
"Well? Are you a form of my imagination or what? What are you? Answer me damn it!" Shinji said again but with more force.  
  
"We are not a form of your imagination," Rei said getting up from the bed.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji said looking towards her.  
  
"What we are is something even I can't explain...We are here because we are," Kaoru and Rei said in unison.  
  
Asuka stared at the two forms standing in front of her. She couldn't take it when she found out that Shinji had killed Kaoru. And she couldn't understand why she was seeing Kaoru in front of her and now. But she didn't care and ran up to Kaoru and gave him a hug. She felt arms closing around her too and she just stood there and cried into Kaoru.  
  
Shinji stayed were he was and stared at Rei. Rei stared back at him. For a brief moment there was silence until Shinji just ran out of the room. Rei turned towards Kaoru.  
  
"Should I get him?" She asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter...They said we only needed one and if possible...two," Kaoru told her.  
  
Rei turned back and stared at the open door. For some strange reason Rei wanted to follow Shinji. But she stayed were she was and stared at Asuka crying into Kaoru.  
  
"Humans...Such weaklings...They cry too much," Rei said in a whisper and floated back out the window.  
  
"True, Rei...But always remember that you were a human once," Kaoru said and continued to hold Asuka. "As I was too, a human, but only once..."  
To Be Continued???  
  
a/n: That's the end! Leave a review if you want me to continue! 


End file.
